poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda
The story is set in the Valley of Peace, a fictional land in ancient China inhabited by anthropomorphic animals. Po, a young, clumsy and overweight panda, is a kung fu fanatic who idolizes the Furious Five – Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane – a quintet of kung fu masters trained by the red panda, Master Shifu to protect the valley. Because he works in his goose5 father Ping's noodle restaurant, Po is unable to achieve his dream of becoming a kung fu master himself. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Alex and his friends, and Kaa went there on a holiday, and to meet Kaa's niece, Viper. While so, they rested in Mr. Ping's noodle shop, which appearently also served ice cream. One day, Shifu's mentor, the elderly tortoise, Master Oogway, has a vision that Shifu's former student and foster son, the snow leopard Tai Lung, will be broken out of prison by the villain leage and return to the Valley of Peace to take revenge for being denied the Dragon Scroll, which is said to hold the secret to limitless power. Shifu holds a kung fu tournament for the Furious Five so that Oogway may identify the legendary Dragon Warrior, the one kung fu master worthy of receiving the Dragon Scroll and defeating Tai Lung. Po and his new friends arrive too late before the doors to the tournament close and, desperate to see the Dragon Warrior as Oogway is about to make his decision, straps himself to a set of fireworks and rockets into the sky, with Squidward and Spongebob in tow, Spongebob had a soft landing while Squidward landed hard, but survived, but had the displasure of breaking Po's fall as he crash into Squidward in the middle of the arena; to the surprise of everyone present incluing our heroes, Oogway chooses Po, seemingly by accident. Unwilling to believe that a big, fat, panda can be the Dragon Warrior, Shifu attempts to get rid of Po by berating and ridiculing him and his friends into quitting they're training with the Furious Five, who similarly despise and mock Po for his lack of respect and skill in kung fu.(However, Viper shows no hatred for her Uncle Kaa and his friends because she loves her uncle very much even though she thinks he's an idiot). After receiving helpful advice from Oogway, however, Po endures his grueling training and slowly begins to endear himself to the Five with his tenacity, culinary skill and good humor. By this time, Tai Lung escapes from prison with help from the villain leage as foreseen by Oogway, who passes away after making Shifu promise he will train Po, and that Kaa will tell his friends that Shifu will be nicer to them. Still unable to grasp the basics of kung fu, Po (and Alex) despairs he has no chance of defeating Tai Lung until Shifu discovers that Po is capable of impressive physical feats when motivated by food and, using the promise of a meal, successfully trains Po and friends with help from his more sessesful student, Sandy (Who actually does Karate instead of Kung-Fu), to incorporate these skills into a makeshift yet effective kung fu style. Meanwhile, the Furious Five set out on their own to stop Tai Lung and the villain leage themselves, only to return following their defeat, much to Kaa's fury because he does not want anyone kill his little niece, Viper because he loves her very much. Shifu decides Po is ready to receive the Dragon Scroll which, upon being opened, reveals the map to the cave of wonders, which predicts the next project, Spongebob and friends meet aladdin. Thinking that the villain leage wants the lamp, Shifu orders Po and the Five to evacuate the valley while he fights Tai Lung and his villain leager allies to delay him as long as possible. The dejected Po and still hanging on friends meets with his father Ping who, in an attempt to console him, reveals that the long-withheld secret ingredient to his famous "secret ingredient soup" is nothing, much to Squidward's surprase. saying that things become special if people believe them to be. Realizing this is, Po goes to confront Tai Lung and the villain leage after they nearly are about to kill Shifu. the Hynias (and by acsadent, Timon and Pumbaa) and Baloo appeared to combat the villains and defeat them with Shifu's help. Po proves to be a formidable challenge for Tai Lung as he tries to protect the Dragon Scroll, but it eventually falls into Tai Lung's grasp. However, he is unware that it was a fake till he looks at it, and is reveled by Po that it is a fake, and Po ultimately defeats him using the secret "Wuxi Finger Hold". Po and friends is praised by the Valley of Peace and earns the respect of the Furious Five, who fully acknowledge him as a true kung fu master. Shifu, exhausted but alive after his fight with Tai Lung, is finally at peace with himself now that peace has returned to the valley. and our heroes, now allied with Po, Shifu, Sandy, and the furious five, went off to Agrabah, unware that the empress of the villain leage, Dark Cynder, apoints her pet monsters, a terror bird, an anaconda, a giant cobra and a giant komodo dragon, to help a villain named Jafar, meaning the great battle with the villain leage has only began. this project will now soon return to Youtube, dispite prevous problems with copyright, due to Supervideomaniac/Scroopfan's Vimeo account being removed. Category:Scroopfan23421 Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Kung Fu films